Lo que la boda se dejó
by tankar856
Summary: Mu sabe que siente algo por Pandora, desde que la vio en el Reino de Hades, la tarde en que su diosa fue solicitada por el Dios de los muertos y ayudó la bella Pandora a servir el té. Así que no perderá la oportunidad de conquistarla, contando con la bendición de Atenea y el apoyo de sus compañeros de orden.
1. Encuentro Casual

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Esta es una historia que les debía a quienes leyeron «_una boda y muchos problemas», _pero al publicar fics aquí y allá, más aparte el trabajo, me daban poco tiempo para esta historia, pero aquí está, la primera de ellas. No es necesario haber leído la historia antes citada para entender esta, pero sí recomendable.**

* * *

**¿Por qué Mu y Pandora? Ni yo lo sé, fue algo que en mi anterior fic se dio casi tan natural que no pude negarme y a la larga la pareja me pareció atractiva. Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

Mu, pensaba en lo buena que había sido su suerte ese día, lo habían mandado a Alemania por un pequeño encargo que había hecho su diosa y eso lo llevó a encontrarse con Pandora, que, para su sorpresa, se encontraba sola. Lo cual lo animó acercarse a ella en bbcuanto la vislumbró caminando por la calle de aquella ciudad.

No había pasado desapercibido para el santo que Pandora lucía un tanto ausente al notar que no se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor, ya que él no evitó chocar con ella y apenas logró escuchar una pequeña disculpa distraída de parte de la comandante del Inframundo y no dudó en retenerla, tomándola suavemente de su brazo.

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza al ver sus ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la dama que tenía enfrente. Pandora era mujer sumamente bella y no podía negar que le fascinaba. Lo cautivó desde el momento en que se toparon el día que Hades solicitó ayuda del Santuario para ayudar a conquistar a su consorte.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-sí—respondió muy quedo.

—¿Segura? Te noto distraída y no hay nadie cuidándote—Pandora lo vio con desconcierto.

—No, yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo sola—dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa, causando la risa del santo.

—Eso no lo dudo, pero creía que siempre tenías a un espectro contigo, no creo que Radamanthys sea tan descuidado. Nunca se sabe cuándo un santo de Atenea se te puede acercar para invitarte a tomar algo—Pandora abrió mucho los ojos ante esa declaración, era lo que ella creía, ¿la estaba invitando? —. Debo aprovechar que no hay un espectro o juez que quiera matarme por esto, ¿aceptas? —le sonrió.

La invitó a tomar un café y le entusiasmó que aceptara casi de inmediato. La llevó hasta una cafetería donde lograron encontrar un lugar despejado en la terraza, por lo que podían charlar al aire libre, sin ser molestados.

—Tuve una discusión con Radamanthys—le dijo después de que les sirvieran sus bebidas—, ambos estamos estresados por la boda y eso nos hace discutir más de lo normal.

—¿Y por eso te animaste a salir sin nadie para vigilarte?

—Tampoco es que no pueda defenderme yo misma—dijo frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

—No lo dudo, pero los espectros no deben estar nada felices.

—Eso es lo de menos, necesitaba estar sola, pero agradezco tu compañía.

Mu, no pudo más que sonreír ante esas palabras, así que no dudó en prolongar aquella salida improvisada al ofrecerle una ida al parque de diversiones y, aunque un poco dudosa, Pandora terminó aceptando para felicidad del santo. La comandante del ejército de Hades no estaba segura del por qué, pero sentía que algo cálido se instalaba en su pecho cada que el santo de Atenea la veía y le sonreía.

Pandora, veía con curiosidad todo a su alrededor, jamás había estado en un lugar así, o al menos, no lo recordaba. Los niños, corrían de un lado a otro llamando la atención de sus padres para que los llevara a tal o cual juego o les compraran alguna chuchería. El ambiente era alegre. Lo que la hacía sentirse cohibida y sin darse cuenta se acercó a su acompañante.

Mu, volteó a verla al sentirla cerca y pudo notar que se veía entre insegura y curiosa, y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía Adorable. Jamás pensó alguna vez que Eros lo fuera a golpear. Él amaba a su diosa a sus compañeros y a su aprendiz; filos, siempre estuvo presente, pero Eros, era la primera vez que se manifestaba en él, enamorarse no estaba en los planes del santo, pero no iba ir en contra de sus sentimientos, no era propio de él. Le gustaba ser sincero con quiénes le rodeaban y con él mismo, por eso no iba a perder el tiempo debatiéndose entre sí era correcto o no.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a una feria? —escuchar la voz de Mu tan cerca la sobresaltó y de inmediato se separara de él.

—Eh... Sí, pero tal vez haya venido con mis padres, no estoy segura, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco había estado en una, pero Aioria dice que son divertidas—el santo sonrió y la tomó suavemente de la mano—vamos.

Pandora, simplemente se dejó guiar por él, aunque algunos juegos la atemorizaban, sobre todo aquellos que implicaban altura y velocidad, no se negó a ninguna de las sugerencias que el santo de Aries le hacía. Con él, se sentía segura. Así que, no dudó en subir con él a la montaña rusa y aunque al principio el miedo la invadió y no se permitió abrir los ojos hasta que sintió la suave, pero firme, mano de Mu sobre la suya y entonces no solo abrió los ojos, sino que también sonrió.

—Debo agradecerle a Radamanthys el que haya peleado contigo—dijo el santo una vez que bajaron de la atracción.

—¿Cómo? —Pandora puso una expresión de enfado.

—Sí, sí no hubieras discutido con Radamanthys, ahora no podría disfrutar de tu compañía, ni ver la linda sonrisa que tienes.

Pandora, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un violento rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando el santo besó con delicadeza su mano. Mu, no pudo más que sonreír al ver aquella timidez en ella; nadie le creería si contara que la mujer con poder sobre el ejército de Hades era capaz de sentirse cohibida ante los halagos.

—No... No digas tonterías—trató de sonar segura, pero sus nervios fueron evidentes.

—No son tonterías, es la verdad—la volvió a tomar de la mano—ven, tenemos tiempo para una atracción más, antes de volver; mi vida correría peligro sí te devuelvo más tarde.

La llevó a la noria, en la que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaron en silencio, admirando la ciudad desde la altura. Pandora, también le agradeció a Radamanthys por haber discutido con ella y en ese momento, ya ni recordaba por qué había sido y también, gracias a la compañía de Mu, todo el estrés por la boda de su señor, había desaparecido. Sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Por fortuna, ya solo quedaban un par de días para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo y, al fin, podría descansar, ya sólo deberían ocuparse de los detalles, como la decoración y la elaboración del banquete, que todos los espectros lucieran bien... Su mente comenzó a llenarse de ideas respecto a la boda y el estrés amenazaba con invadirla de nuevo, pero el suave tacto de las manos de Mu sobre su rostro, la hicieron apartar esos pensamientos y solo concentrarse en los amables ojos que tenía en frente.

—No deberías cargar con el peso de los preparativos para la boda tu sola.

—No, sé que no estoy sola, pero no puedo evitarlo, todo tiene que quedar perfecto y yo...

—Lo estás haciendo bien, no te preocupes, y nos tienes a todos para ayudarte en lo que haga falta, no pienses en ello.

—Pero... —quiso protestar.

—Te daré algo en qué pensar, por lo menos en esta noche.

Pandora, no alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando los labios del santo de Aries se habían juntado con los propios; no fue un beso demandante, ni apasionado, apenas una suave caricia que duró un suspiro, pero que sin duda cumpliría su objetivo: distraerla de los preparativos de la boda por esa noche.

—Es hora de que te lleve a casa.

Bajaron de la noria y Mu la acompañó hasta el Castillo Heinstein, en donde Pandora lo invitó a pasar y él, no se negó. El santo sabía que no iba a ser bien recibido, pero no se almidonó y entró junto a Pandora hasta la sala, donde se encontraban los tres jueces. La mirada que le dio Radamanthys, fue la esperada, los otros dos, se limitaron a intentar contener al juez de Wyvern.

Pandora se detuvo al contemplar a los tres jueces en la sala de su castillo y de inmediato cortó la conversación que sostenía con Mu. Aiacos tuvo que ponerle una mano en el hombro a Radamanthys como advertencia para que no se lanzara sobre el santo que acompañaba a su comandante.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó el Wyvern tratando de controlar su furia.

—De compras—respondió sin expresión alguna, se giró hacia Aries—muchas gracias, Mu, puedes retirarte—el santo dudó en salir, pero asintió y se alejó no muy convencido—. Minos, podrías llevar esas cosas a los aposentos de mi Señor, por favor. Estoy muy cansada, no me molesten—dijo alejándose de los jueces sin darles tiempo a replicar nada.

Mu, caminaba hacia la salida a paso lento por sí escuchaba alguna discusión entre Pandora y el Juez de Wyvern, sabía que Pandora podía manejarlo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de la puerta del castillo, cuando la voz de Radamanthys lo detuvo, se giró para verlo avanzar con paso rápido hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

—Aries—dijo en tono grave el juez—, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de la Señorita Pandora, mi deber es protegerla.

—Pues no tienes de qué temer—respondió en tono tranquilo—, porque no tengo intenciones de dañarla.

—Lo digo en serio—el Juez endureció la mirada.

—Y yo también, sí Pandora no me pide que me aleje, ten la seguridad que no lo haré porque tú me lo me pidas. Sí me disculpas...

Mu, se giró y comenzó alejarse. Radamanthys tuvo que controlar su furia, no podía atacar al santo y no podía pedirle a Pandora que no lo volviera a ver. Una orden así, solo se la podía dar el Señor Hades y a como estaban las cosas, dudaba que eso fuera posible. Una de las paredes fue la victima de su enojo.

Pandora, por su parte, se encontraba en su habitación rememorando el beso, su primer beso, ¿quién se hubiera atrevido a decirle que aquello iba a suceder? y más, ¿que vendría de parte de un santo de Atenea? nadie y sí alguien se lo hubiera dicho, seguro no hubiera vivido para contarlo. sin embargo, había sucedido y a ella, la idea no le desagradaba.

Buscó entre las pertenencias que de sus padres guardaba hasta que encontró una de las novelas que su madre gustaba de leer y conforme avanzaba en la lectura, se preguntó si ella no estaría en la misma situación que la protagonista, y comenzaba a sentir algo por Mu. no lo sabía, pero no quería pensar en ello, tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse. No tenía tiempo para pensar en un santo de hermosos ojos y sonrisa amable.

Claro que las cosas no siempre son como uno las piensa y Pandora, pasó el resto de la noche repasando en lo ocurrido ese día con una sensación de mariposeo en el estómago que se negó a ponerle nombre.


	2. capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes de Saint Seiya, así como la historia, no me pertenecen. **

* * *

Había olvidado que tenía empezada esta historia en ff y aunque aún sigue en mi escritorio para concluir su redacción, supongo que puedo poner los borradores aquí, como tal, disculparan los errores que pueda tener.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a despuntar y la vida en el Santuario Ateniense comenzaba a despertar de su sueño, dispuesta a comenzar con su actividad diaria, algunos entre bostezos otros de manera más enérgica, tal y como sucedía en el primer templo.

Mu, se afanaba en preparar el desayuno, al tiempo que trataba —sin mucho éxito —que su inquieto e hiperactivo aprendiz dejara de corretear a un pequeño golden retriever que ladraba feliz por el recinto.

El santo, rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza cuando al final de la carrera parecía que el cachorro había atrapado a Kiki y no al revés. Apagó la estufa y volvió su vista a su alumno que seguía jugando con el cachorro.

—Kiki —llamó mirándolo de manera sería —deja de jugar con el perro y siéntate a desayunar. Se me hace tarde para el entre...

—Se llama Sheratan —interrumpió el niño.

Mu lo miró sin entender, mientras Kiki se levantaba del suelo e iba al fregadero a lavarse las manos, siendo seguido por el cachorro.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó finalmente. El niño lo volteó a ver.

—Él —señaló al perro —se llama Sheratan, como la segunda estrella más brillante de Aries —informó el niño —. El maestro Shion me lo enseñó.

Mu lo miró sorprendido, sabía que Kiki solía pasar las tardes en compañía del maestro Shion, pero no sabía que el Papa, se tomara el tiempo de enseñar astronomía a su pequeño alumno, sonrío al imaginar a su maestro dejando de lado sus deberes para ocuparse de Kiki.

—¿Y por qué no Hamal? —preguntó comenzando a servir el desayuno luego que Kiki ocupara su sitio en la mesa.

—No me gustó —dijo honesto —aunque sé que es la estrella más brillante de nuestra constelación y la quinca... quintua... —titubeó —la cincuenta estrella más brillante del cielo perceptible.

El caballero de Aries sonrío al ver lo entusiasmado que se veía el niño. Cuando Shion se había ofrecido a cuidar de Kiki cuando él salía fuera del Santuario, no imaginó que también lo instruiría y sin duda, Kiki estaba más que feliz de aprender de él, después de todo, él le había enseñado a querer y respetar al antiguo caballero de Aries.

—Quincuagésima, Kiki —ayudó, finalmente, con la palabra que se le escapó a su alumno, le entregó su plato y se sentó frente a él.

—Eso —asintió —por cierto, maestro, ¿hoy saldrá con la Señorita Pandora? ¿Puedo quedarme con Alde, luego de mis lecciones con el maestro Shion? —el niño lo miró con ojos grandes y espectantes.

—¿Tendrá helado y galletas? —preguntó con suspicacia. Kiki se concentró en su desayuno.

—Puede ser... —Mu negó y sonrío.

—Solo sí el maestro Shion te da permiso.

—¡Bien! —gritó entusiasmado el niño, siendo secundado por un suave ladrido —por cierto, agradezca a la señorita Pandora por el perrito de mi parte.

—Así lo haré —afirmó Mu. El resto del desayuno lo pasaron repasando sus actividades del día.

Mu, llegó con el tiempo justo al entrenamiento. Saga y Aioros comenzaban a repartir instrucciones sobre lo que sería el entrenamiento de ese día y todos los santos de oro atendieron de inmediato la orden dada por los mayores.

El sol, comenzaba a golpear con gran fuerza cuando el entrenamiento terminó. Mu, se acercó a Aldebarán para informarle sobre el arribo de Kiki a su templo —aunque para el santo, no había duda que aquella idea había salido de ambos y no sólo de la mente traviesa de su alumno.

—No te preocupes, Mu, sabes que Kiki siempre es bienvenido en Tauro.

—Lo sé, amigo, pero por favor, no le vayas a dar muchos dulces —se quejó el de Aries. Aldebarán solo rio con gran estruendo, palmeando su hombro.

Mu, vio a Afrodita caminar hacia ellos, no pudo evitar una mueca de preocupación al ver la, aún, más notoria palidez del sueco y las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos. Todavía no lograban resolver el problema con la diosa de la Belleza y su compañero comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias, pese a todo, Afrodita les sonrió a ambos.

—Mu —lo llamó el duodécimo guardián—, ya tengo el ramo que me pediste, sí no te molesta, puedes pasar por él a Piscis. Estoy seguro que a la Dama Pandora le va a gustar.

—Gracias, Afrodita y sí, yo lo recojo en tu templo.

—Perfecto —sonrió el santo—, entonces te veo luego —se despidió.

—No sé cómo puede soportarlo —comentó Aldebarán.

—No debe ser fácil tener a una diosa caprichosa rondándote.

—¿Supiste, que Death Mask, se fue a Asgard? —el de Aries asintió.

—Eso también lo debió afectar, se profesan una amistad sincera y bueno, esperemos que la Señorita Saori, pueda encontrar solución rápido.

—Sí... —concordó pensativo Aldebarán—. Me despido, me toca guardia y se me está haciendo tarde.

Mu, lo despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se encaminó hacia el Templo Principal, Shion le había pedido que le ayudara con algunos documentos y sí quería estar listo para su cita, debía darse prisa. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar los hermosos ojos violeta de Pandora.

Llevaban poco más de un mes viéndose, luego de la boda de Hades con su consorte de la era mitológica. Se había entablado una pequeña relación de amistad entre el Santuario y el Inframundo. Las damas se visitaban con regularidad y él había conseguido colarse en la escolta de la señorita Saori, cuando esta visitaba a Perséfone y así poder a la dama que le hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

Tras un par de semanas, en la que solo la contemplaba a distancia, se había animado acercarse a ella y charlar un poco, al principio lo hacían a escondidas y por poco tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que, sí quería tener una cita de verdad con ella, tenía que pedir permiso a Hades, no estaba seguro qué respondería el dios, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, sí se negaba, pues ya vería.

Recordó el rostro complacido de Pandora cuando le informó que pensaba hablar con su Señor, aunque sentían cierto temor a la respuesta que pudiera darles, ninguno de los dos se desanimaba por ello.

—Sí se niega —había dicho Pandora acariciando suavemente su rostro—, podemos seguir viéndonos a escondidas —le había propuesto. Mu tomó suavemente su mano y besó su palma.

—Espero no tener que llegar a eso, realmente quiero salir contigo contando con la venia de nuestros dioses —le susurró. Hubiese querido besarla, pero se contuvo, esperaría a tener un cortejo formal para volver a besarla.

Afortunadamente, su diosa, se había tomado bastante bien la noticia y no dudó en ofrecerse para ser ella la encargada de hablar con Hades sobre ese tema, estaba convencida que, con ayuda de Perséfone, podrían convencer a, Hades de aceptar. El que no se lo tomó tan positivamente fue Shion, que no dudó en someterlo a un amplio interrogatorio sobre sus intenciones hacia con Pandora, pero finalmente también había terminado por aceptar, al igual que Hades, que no había tenido problema en acceder sí Pandora así lo deseaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Mu, ya se encontraba frente al Templo Principal, saludó a su maestro y se dispuso a cumplir diligentemente con las órdenes de Shion, no sin, de paso, recordar el bonito rostro de su dama.

A las cinco en punto de la tarde, Kiki, hacia su entrada en la Sala Patriarcal, recordándole a Mu, que debía darse prisa sí quería llegar a tiempo a su cita. Se apresuró al templo de Piscis, donde Afrodita ya lo esperaba con un bello ramo de gerberas y tulipanes en tonos morados. Agradeció a Afrodita y comenzó alistarse, no quería llegar tarde y tener que soportar a Radamanthys reprochándole su tardanza, sí bien, el Juez, había aceptado su relación con la Dama, no desaprovechaba cualquier momento para molestarlo.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
